I'm Game
by xMoonChildx
Summary: He's one way in the ring but totally different in the locker room. Jericho/OC


"You know what you are, Alannah Skye?" Jericho sneered into the microphone as he stared straight at the dark haired, blue eyed diva that stood across the ring from him. His cockiness was in overdrive, and he wasn't thinking about the feelings of the young woman standing across from him. This was his public image here, and it didn't matter who got hurt in the process.

Adelyn Jade Madden - also known as Alannah Skye - stared at Chris Jericho, devious fire burning in her eyes. His self-righteous, holier-than-thou attitude was grating on her nerves, and if he didn't shut up, he was going to wind up with her size seven boot upside his head.

When he asked her if she knew what she was, Alannah flipped her dark hair back and stared him down with her bright blue eyes. Her swagger was as clear as day as she pushed herself upright off the ropes and sauntered right up to Jericho, a mere few inches between them now. "One hot ass bitch to start with," she purred into the mic in his hand, a statement that warranted yells, cheers, and whistles from the crowd. A smirk caressed her lips as she turned and walked off, making her way to a corner.

Suddenly, her entrance music began playing - Love, Hate, Sex, Pain by Godsmack - and she grabbed the ropes, her hips swaying as she pole danced...without the pole. She dipped low then slowly stood, swiveling her hips with the music as she looked over her shoulder. Screams and whistles filled the arena, that is, until Jericho started yelling for them to cut the music, Alannah chuckling as she stopped dancing and hopped up on the ropes, sitting down on the top one and propping her elbows on her knees as she watched Jericho.

"No, you're nothing. You're like the rest of these parasites," he said, gesturing to the crowd who immediately started booing him. "You'll never be great; you'll never rise to the level that I'm on. You'll be a nothing - dirt beneath my shoes - for the rest of your petty little career," he sneered, slowly walking towards the corner she was in.

Alannah's look had gone from cocky to broken in less than a second flat as she heard Jericho's words. This had been her debut night, and she had hoped that it was going to be a great night, and it had been up until this moment. But, Jericho's mistake was coming into the corner she was in, because once he was close enough, her legs shot out and scissored around his neck, causing him to drop the mic. She then spun off the ropes, performing a headscissors takedown, and move she called Dangerous SKyes. Getting up to the cheers of the crowd, Alannah stood over Jericho for a few moments before her music started playing and she exited the ring, storming back to the locker room.

Jericho had exited to the back not far behind Alannah, knowing that she'd be heading to her locker room which was right beside his. He had come out in a pair of jeans and a Jericho t-shirt with a pair of boots, so he didn't have to change. Stopping in front of the door with her name on it, Chris knocked twice before entering quietly, his blue eyes falling on her as she sat hunched over on the bench facing the wall of lockers. He had to lick his lips to moisten them, they having gone dry at the very sight of her - the way the back of her shirt rode up just enough for him to see the tribal tattoo just above the waist of her low-rise jeans.

"Adelyn..." he said hesitantly. He knew his words had hurt her, but that him out there in the ring. It wasn't him back here, and he needed her to see that.

"Go away, Jericho," she said, her voice dark and hard. There were tears in her voice, and they tore as Chris when he heard it.

"C'mon AJ; I'm sorry," he continued, stepping closer to her, but stopping when she stood and whirled on him suddenly. There was a fire in her eyes that burned bright.

"Sorry? That's all the fuck you can say after that out there? That shit hurt Jericho; it really hurt!" she yelled, calling him Jericho instead of Chris which meant she really was mad at him.

Chris approached her, taking her in his arms and pulling her to him. But, she didn't put her arms around him; instead, he fought him, pulling away. Well, trying to anyway; he was quite a bit stronger than her. "Quite fighting me Adelyn!" he said, but she still fought him. Suddenly, Chris pushed her back against the wall, pinning her there with his body. "STOP!" he yelled, causing her to instantly still in his hold. She looked up at him, every emotion she was feeling flashing dangerously in her eyes, and they threatened to drown him.

Suddenly, his lips swooped in, taking complete possession of hers, but that lasted only a couple of seconds until she bit down on his lip enough to make it bleed. Suddenly, Chris pulled her from the wall and turned, keeping his hold on her and quickly leaning down to pin her on the bench she'd been sitting on, pushing himself between her legs so that he was hovering over her.

"That's right; fight me. You know how I like it AJ," he stated darkly, his voice inticing and full of sexual tension. Her hips bucked up against him, and he moaned deep and low, a growl escaping through his clenched teeth. "Baby, don't tease. Do something," he demanded forcefully as he pressed himself against her more, loving the way the curves of her luscious body felt against his. Suddenly, she raised her head and took possession of his lips with hers, her tongue finding access beyond his lush lips to explore him further, his taste driving her to the brink of ecstasy as she moved her hips up against him again, warranting another growl that was muffled with her lips against his.

Suddenly, Adelyn wrapped her legs around his waist and twisted, bringing him down to the floor and positioning her on top of him. She looked down at him, a smirk on her lips. Then she leaned down, her lips against his ear. "Don't play the game if you don't know who can and can't play back," she whispered. She planted a deep kiss on him before standing and walking to the door. She stopped before opening it, looking over her shoulder at him with a Cheshire cat smirk. "In the words of my best friend's entrance theme - 'It's time to play the game'." And with that, she opened the door and walked out, leaving Jericho sitting in the floor watching her walk out.


End file.
